Sonic The Hedgehog in TURBO
by Harry J.B
Summary: When G.U.N's creation, Matrix, is defeated by Shadow, he stops her unjust termination. Is he just be kind or is their something more? Also, Eggman has a new creation even more deadly then Metal! SonAmy ShadOC TailsCream KnuxRouge OCOC
1. Chapter 1

_**SONIC TURBO**_

_**Chapter I: Matrix**_

A scientist worked solemnly on a project. He looked up time to time to the bio-genetic DNA structure in the bubbling tank.

After many months, it formed into a creature, a white Mobian hedgehog with a female's body.

"Finally, she's ready. G.U.N Project-RD600879 aka, Matrix."

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal. _

Go!!

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!  
I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting   
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've got to roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get charged  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, want to be loved

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved!

_**NOW IT BEGINS…**_

South Island, a beautiful land dedicated to the sublime beauty of it's hosting planet of Mobius.

This land was also home to a single hedgehog, Maurice Ogliville Hedgehog, or as he preferred, Sonic.

"Ah! Man, what a month! No 'Egg Head', no disasters, no nothing! Just nice relaxation. I could get use to this." Sonic The Hedgehog said his face curling into a relaxed smile. One would consider this creature lazy because of his countless resting. But after countless adventures with next to no break, you would like to rest all day.

"Soni-Ku!" Sonic groaned as he heard the voice of a particular pink hedgehog.

Amy Rose or Rosy The Rascal, as she was sometimes called, was a female pink hedgehog who had a large crush on our sapphire friend. It annoys Sonic highly that she will NEVER leave him alone.

"Hi, A-Amy…eh heh." Sonic chuckled nervously. The pink hedgehog smiled at him. Sonic scratched behind one of his ears. "You did say you'd take me on a date."

"Yes…but…uh…well…I…" Sonic was fumbling with his words.

"Sonic…" Amy scowled warningly.

"How about I take you on a date now?" Sonic said quickly without thinking.

"Oh, really?"

"Well…I gu-WOAH!" Sonic was dragged away by Amy.

Shadow The Hedgehog…perhaps one of the strangest inhabitants of the island. He was an ebony hedgehog who had a deep hatred for Sonic. He would call him 'Faker' because of the fact that they are both mistaken for one another.

Shadow was currently infiltrating a G.U.N base.

"So where is this new project then, hmm?" Shadow muttered as he snaked around the hallways, making use of his dark name.

Shadow eventually found a room with a test tube in the center, inside the tube was a white hedgehog girl.

"humph! So, this is Project Matrix. She doesn't seem so tough!"

Suddenly the alarms blared.

"Warning! Warning! Intruder in the Matrix Test Chamber, activating Project-RD600879, Matrix."

The tube opened and Matrix's eyes opened.

Shadow got into a fighting stance ready to fight the creature, if he had to.

_EPISODE ONE…END!!!_

_**Hope you enjoyed this! Now just wait! The Last Destination Chapter 2 will be done soon! I promise!**_

_**R&R!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**SONIC: TURBO**_

_**CHAPTER 2: MATRIX: FEELINGS**_

(Sonic's POV)

_Darkness...it surronded me...in the distance, there was nothing, was I dead? What happened, I can't remember a thing. Wait, there's a light blinking through the darkness. Now everything has changed, I'm in a field, I remember it but, from where?_

_Someone leans on the only tree here. He's a blue hedgehog like me, green eyes. But there's three scars beside each other over his right eye. He frowns._

_"I've been waiting for you, Sonic."_

_"How do you know my name?" I say, managing to break apart my lips, as dry and sticky as they were._

_"I know alot more than you do."_

_"Who are you?"_

_He chuckles. "Look at my feet."_

_I raise a brow and look, then I gasp. He is wearing red sneakers with white stripes, exactly the same as mine, except, they are dirty and ripped. "You can't be--"_

_"You?" He finished. I nodded. "Oh, but I am ten years into the future. Listen, to me, believe my story or not, your choice. In your time, heck, as you are here, a G.U.N Project has gone rogue, Matrix. She will fall for Shadow, he will die and she will turn to darkness and be controlled by, The Dark One." He sighs. "Your friends will die, killed of one by one, first Tails, Amy, Knuckles, all of them. You must stop it."_

_"How?"_

_"By stopping Shadow's death, Matrix must live, but so must Shadow, you will now return to the world of the living. Farewell."_

_"Wait!" I shout but I return as a white light washes over me._

(Normal POV)

"GAH!" Sonic jolts awake. "Where?" He's in a hospitl bed, hooked to a machine, displaying his heart beat status. It's fine.

Sonic looks over as Amy walks in. "Oh, thank heavens, you're OK!" Amy looked worried.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. Amy sighed.

"During our date, you were walking me to a movie theater when you suddenly broke away to save a boy, you pushed him away from the ongoing van but...you didn't get away in time."

"Explains the headache." Sonic chuckled.

Amy frowned. "Sonic! This isn't a joke...you..." Tears ruined Amy's mascara. "...you could've died."

Sonic looked at Amy and sighed. "Sorry."

Silence. The only sound was the machine beeping.

Shadow frowned as he looked at the sleeping Matrix on the ground, her shoulder was severly hurt.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Shadow laughed. "You're G.U.N's 'Ultimate Creation'? Is this a joke." Shadow's cruel laugh filled the air again.**_

_**Matrix frowned. A kitana formed in her hand. Shadow's laughing ceased. "So you can create objects from thin air. But can you do this?" Shadow glowed blue. "CHAOS CONTROL!!" Time froze, Shadow kicked Matrix several times. When time restarted, all Matrix did was spit out some blood. Shadow went wide eyed.**_

_**Shadow flew in the air from the force of Matrix's kick. But he landed on his feet with cat-like reflexes. "Impressive." Shadow wiped away blood from his mouth. "Chaos Spear!" Golden arrows of light flew from Shadow in all directions, something Matrix had not expected...**_

_**Shadow ran with Matrix in his arms, he knew what G.U.N would do to Matrix for her failure, anything else Shadow would've left it. But there was something about her...something special.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

As midnight approached, Shadow created a fire. He saw Matrix shivver. He bit his lip then got his cloak and put it over her. She stopped and settled Shadow smiled somewhat, there was something special about her, something special indeed.

Eggman sat on his chair in the main room of his control tower. "That pesky hedgehog, he won't get away from my latest plan, I know of it!"

"Indeed he will not, Doctor." A pair of yellow, cat-like eyes said.

"Yes, with your inclusion, my latest creation, the hedgehog's days, shall be over!" Eggman cackled evily.

_What are the evil doctor's plans? Who's the mysterious figure? Why is Shadow helping Matrix? What was future Sonic talking about? Find out next in...Sonic: TURBO!!_

_**It be done, friends!**_

_**R&R!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DAMN, am I really continuing this?! Anyways, enjoy people!**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**SONIC: TURBO**_

_**Chapter III: The Final Flight of the Tornado**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

The sun arose from its slumber, its rays went across mountains, through trees, and even penetrated through the windows of countless homes, one in particular was a shack, inside a female figure slept, as the sun rays went over the small bed, her somewhat odd jade green eyes opened.

The figure bolted upright, it was Matrix, the white hedgehog android. She wondered were she was. It definitely was not the GUN base. She heard footsteps; she jumped from the bed and got into a fighting position.

Shadow entered the room. "Settle down, I'm not here to fight." Shadow said, and the girl immediately loosened up. Shadow passed her a mug of hot brown liquid. The girl raised a brow.

"Its hot chocolate, yes I know the sun's out. It's STILL cold out though." Shadow added quickly to Matrix's quizzical look.

The girl cautiously drank the hot liquid afterwards she licked her lips, trying to get any liquid that might have got there, enjoying the taste. "Thank you..." The girl mumbled, smiling at the ebony hedgehog.

"For what?" asked Shadow as he was on his way to leave the room.

"For saving me, I didn't like it at GUN...they tortured me, made me feel pain, to make me withstand even the worst of things...even if I was created...it still hurt..." Matrix said quietly, artificial tears started to pour down her face.

Shadow walked up to her, he held her in an embrace. "Let those tears out..." Shadow hushed her.

Matrix was surprised, she was led to believe that Shadow the Hedgehog was a cruel uncaring monster, yet here he was, comforting her.

--------------------------------------------

Miles "Tails" Prower sat in his office, making a design for a new Tornado model. He hummed happily, when he hear a knock at his door. He walked over and opened it to see a purple hedgehog with yellow cat eyes.

"Hello, my name is Austin, I'm with ArzTech, we are a manufacture, and we accept models for automobiles and biplane vehicles. I've seen you on the news in your plane and we are interested in buying the design." The hedgehog, Austin said smartly.

"Wow. Thanks, umm...well I'm working on a new design, so my 3000 model is ok; it's the model from the TV."

"Excellent! Can I take a look?" Austin asked curiously as he stepped into the house.

"Sure, come on, I'll show you to my garage."

-------------------------------------------

Shadow and Matrix sat at the table eating. Well...Shadow was eating. "Man I haven't eaten like this in so long...why aren't you eating, Matrix?" Shadow asked.

"I don't need to eat." Matrix said dully.

"I said the exact same thing, now look at me. I'm eating like a pig. Come on, just try some." Shadow said. Matrix shook her head. Shadow cut a piece of the steak from his plate and picked it up; he held it to Matrix's mouth. "Say 'ah'."

Matrix blushed a deep red but she opened her mouth and Shadow put the food in her mouth. The girl chewed, the taste, the texture. Matrix immediately started eating her own food, gluttonously.

Shadow's jaw dropped, then he smirked, she had never eaten. Ever. This was a new experience for her.

---------------------------------------

Austin looked at Tails and smiled. "Would you care to show me a test run? I want to examine its top speed, limitations et cetera." The man asked. Tails nodded and then Austin went outside he came back with a few machines and a small thing; he put it onto the plane.

"It's a motion sensor; it lets the machine read the plane's status while in the air." Austin reassured Tails.

The young fox got into the plane and started it up. Austin turned the machine on and it started reading the throttle, acceleration, MPH, etc.

-------------------------------------------------

Sonic the Hedgehog was putting his red shirt on as Amy walked into the room. Sonic smiled at her. "I'm finally glad to be out of that damned hospital gown." He chuckled. Amy giggled.

"So, about that date tonight, try not to get hit again." Amy said.

"I'll try not to. Can't promise, after all what hero am I if I don't save someone?" Sonic said. Amy hugged him. "Hey, Tails will probably need help building the Tornado 4000...or whatever he's calling it."

"Ok, see you later, Sonic." Amy said letting go of Sonic and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic waved goodbye and ran out of the hospital.

Sonic decided to slow down as he got near the workshop, going into a healthy jog. He was not three feet from the house when he saw a purple hedgehog walking away from the house, he shrugged and five seconds later...

BOOM!!!

Sonic went wide-eyed; the house was in flames, wood flying everywhere. He fell to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes. His hands gripped his quills, actually ripping some spines from them, screamed and fell onto all fours he was crying loudly.

His best friend's house, no doubt with the two-tailed fox inside was burning to the ground.

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**...Oh my god...I can't believe I just did that...I think I might actually be crying...**_

_**I'm so evil...**_

_**R&R!!!**_


End file.
